


I'm Not An Invalid

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [34]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Shower times, doesn't go as expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Hi! Could you maybe do washing their hair/back in the shower for Rowaelin please?
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	I'm Not An Invalid

Aelin sighed as Rowan’s fingers massaged her scalp. This was… this was perfect, they were both completely naked in the shower as he gently washed her hair. The only thing breaking the ambiance was the horrid noise the shower made when it hit the plastic bag she had taped around her broken arm to protect the cast. 

“Ugh, I hate this.”

“I know you do. Turn around, love,” Aelin did so she was now facing him.

Rowan ran his fingers through her hair rinsing out the shampoo.

“How much conditioner do I use?” Aelin took the bottle with her good hand and squeezed the right amount out. Rowan rubbed it into the ends of her hair like Aelin had told him to. Then he grabbed her loofa squeezing some soap onto it.

“Ah ah, no. I can wash myself,” Aelin said as she practically snatched it from him.

“Are you sure?” There was something a little hungry in his gaze.

“Out. Don’t give me that look. This is embarrassing enough I don’t need you to give me a sponge bath.”

“I could make it fun,” Rowan said and Aelin pushed the soapy sponge onto his chest to stop him, the thing oozing bubbles obscenely as if to mock her. Rowan read the hard look in her eyes and gave up. “Alright. I’m going.”

Any other time Aelin would have taken him up on his offer, but she was no where near in the mood for that. Having your arm in a cast up to your elbow was a real mood killer, not to mention the lack or mobility it gave her. She washed herself quickly and efficiently, not wanting to linger in the shower any longer than she had to. She stepped back and quickly turned the taps off, hot then cold, not wanting to be blasted with a stream of icy water. Then she wrapped a soft towel around herself and went out into the bedroom. Rowan was already dressed in cotton pyjamas pants but nothing else, drying off his hair.

“I put your clothes out for you,” he said gesturing to the bed.

“I’m not an invalid,” Aelin snapped but Rowan didn’t rise to her challenge. He just walked over and dropped a quick kiss on her wet hair.

“I know, I’m just trying to help.”

Aelin felt tears rising to her eyes, she hated this. Hated needing help, hated that she had her stupid arm was in a stupid cast and it cut into her independence. Rowan was just trying to make her life easier so she had no business getting angry at him. She was just a mess.

She dried herself off and put on the clothes Rowan had left for her and then sat on the bed. Aelin sighed as she looked at the plastic bag taped to her arm. She was about the call for Rowan when he came back into the bedroom, scissors in hand.

“Thank you,” Aelin said as he cut through the tape and plastic.

“Shall brush your hair?”

Aelin looked at him. “I can —“

“Do that yourself I know. But I want to,” Rowan said as he picked up her towel and dried her hair a bit then reached for the brush of the bedside table.

“You had that all planned out didn’t you?” Aelin said as Rowan moved onto the bed to sit behind her.

“Maybe,” was all he said but she could hear the smile in his voice.

Rowan began to brush her hair, gentle with the knots and tangles. By the end of it Aelin was practically purring. He brushed her slightly damp hair over her shoulder and kissed the bare skin there.

“Done,” he said with another kiss, this one to her cheek.

Aelin turned to face him, “I don’t deserve you.”

“I think Fireheart, you’ll find that you do. That in fact,” he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, “we deserve each other.”


End file.
